The Golfing Experience
by Parent12D
Summary: In this golfing story, Andrew and Alex decided to play golf, playing as the golfer and caddy respectively, but once Jim and Scram show up to ruin their fun, by summoning a tornado to wreck everything, can the happy couple stop the tornado? Read and find out now. Just to be safe, this story is rated T. Sam, Chaosky, Clover and even Robert appear in this story too.


**Hello there readers! I have here for you all a brand new story for this franchise that I have come up with!**

 **Now here are a couple of things I should inform you about:**

 **First off I've been meaning to do a golfing themed story for the longest period of time, but I couldn't think of anything. After a while, I came up with this story!**

 **For the summary, it involves the gang (precisely Andrew and Alex) taking part in some golfing, when two familiar faces, Jim and Scram decided to drop in and ruin all of their fun by summoning a tornado on the golf course, ruining everything for the gang! Sam and Chaosky will be supporting the happy couple, and Clover and Robert will both be kicking back and relaxing together. Alex will also be Andrew's caddy in the beginning.**

 **Another thing, this story will take some inspiration from the Totally Spies video game; Totally Spies 2 Undercover, and the section where you have to outrun this tornado and use the hair dryer to take it down. This was completely inspired by that moment.**

 **There will also be some references outside the franchise made in case any of you get surprised.**

 **One last thing, both Jim and Scram are still under the command of Lumiere (who is only mentioned in this story), just to let you all know.**

 **Well I think I should stop with the chatting and just get straight to the story now! Enjoy the story now everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from Andrew and Chaosky being owned by me and Robert being owned by Boris Yeltsin, all other characters in this story that aren't mine at all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and peaceful day in Beverly Hills. But we're not just focusing on just any location in Beverly Hills. This time we are focusing on the Beverly Hills official golf course, where the gang was spending the day at; our favorite happy couple Andrew and Alex were taking part in the actual golfing (Andrew being the golfer and Alex being his caddy), Sam and Chaosky were there to support them when necessary, and as for Clover and Robert, well they didn't care much about golfing and decided to kick back and relax instead. Andrew was breathing in the fresh air as Alex got out the golf club and ball ready for Andrew to use.

"Ah, it's such a wonderful day," Andrew said. "Nothing better than playing some golf."

"You got it babe," Alex handed him his club and ball. "Especially since I've always wanted to see you golf for the longest time."

"Oh babe it's like I told you way back when," Andrew said. "I told you that I would show you golfing and now here we are, in an actual golf course as I'm about to begin this golf game."

"I know babe," Alex was excited. "I've waited in excitement and anticipation for this moment."

"I know you did honey," Andrew planted a kiss on her cheek as they got ready to play.

"Remember to play it safe you too," Chaosky called out.

"And if you need any help, we're here to help you two," Sam called out afterwards.

Andrew and Alex gave them a thumbs up, indicating they were okay with that.

"Clover, are you and Robert going to support us?" Chaosky asked them.

"Nah, I'm not really into golfing and neither is Robby," Clover admitted. "Me and my man are just going to relax together."

"Ya said it Clova, mah sexy lady," Robert commented as they started cuddling together like a romantic couple.

"Just let them be," Sam said. "We don't really need their support anyway. We got this covered."  
"Good point." Chaosky agreed with her.

"Alright enough chitchat," Andrew said. "Let's start the game!"

"Right behind you babe!" Alex agreed with him as he got the ball set down and his club ready to swing. Alex took a couple steps back so she wouldn't get hit.

"Alright, here I GO!"

The moment he said 'go' did he swing that club and hit the ball a good distance away. After the ball was a good distance away, Alex approached Andrew and asked.

"Did you get the ball into the hole babe?"

"I can't tell," Andrew tried to look for it. "It's a good amount of distance away from us."

"Yeah." Alex agreed, as she couldn't see it either.

"I got the binoculars so we can see it," Chaosky got out some binoculars.

"Alright Chaosky, let's see if it got in," Sam said.

Chaosky activated them and saw that the golf ball was still moving from a good distance away, due to how hard Andrew hit it.

"Guys I see the ball," Chaosky remarked as the ball slowly made its way into the hole. "And it looks like the ball made its way into the hole!"

"Alright," Alex was thrilled. "That's a good thing right Andy?"

"It sure is babe," Andrew stated. "It's a hole-in-one."

"I see," Alex then said. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's head to the second course now!"

"You got it sweet cheeks, let's go!" Andrew said.

The two of them headed for the next golf course.

"Let's follow them," Chaosky suggested.

"You said it Chaosky," Sam agreed. "Let's go."

The two of them went after Andrew and Alex, leaving Clover and Robert behind.

"Should we foller them babe," Robert asked. "Should we run after them?"

"I have a better idea," Clover pressed a button as the two of them were lying on a hover craft now. "We'll travel without actually having to move."

"Wow wee, where did ya get this here hover thing," Robert asked.

"I found it," Clover said simply. "It's so we can relax and not get left behind."

"Well let's get this thing movin',"

"You said it Robby Poo."

The two of them went via hover craft as they followed the others to the next golf course…

* * *

They were shown at the second course, which consisted entirely of putting the ball. This took Andrew only two hit to get it into the whole, resulting in a Birdie. Little did the gang know that while this was going on, two very familiar faces were spying on them.

"Hehehe," One of the figures snickered as the gang talked amongst each other about to head to the next course. "We got them right where we want them."

The two figures were revealed to be none other than… JIM AND SCRAM! THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS!

"As par command from Lumiere, we are to put this new plan into session," Scram stated.

"Does this mean we're going to summon that tornado now?" Jim asked.

"No you bonehead," Scram bonked him on the head. "We wait until they have let their guard down, or in other words, they finished up most of this game. When they are almost done, we drop in, ruin their fun, summon the tornado with this oh-so-wonderful Tornado box, and we watch the lot of them scream and flee for their pathetic lives," Scram stated. "As a bonus, we'll rip them off with a fake bill for the golf club and the golf ball, and also for attending this game today."

"Neato plan Scram," Jim was thrilled. "Does this mean that we're going to rid of them and kill them off once and for all?"  
"Are you nuts," Scram gave him a look. "We aren't going to kill them, we're just going to torture them and make them suffer with this brilliant plan that Lumiere came up with."

"OKAY DOKEY!" Jim shouted.

"Sssshhh, be quiet you dunderhead," Scram covered his mouth. "You'll blow our cover."

"Sorry boss," Jim apologized.

"Alright, let's follow them," Scram stated.

"Gotcha," Jim said.

The two of them hid in a bush as they followed the gang in a sneaky and quiet manner so they wouldn't get caught…

* * *

The day pressed on and the gang continued enjoying this golfing experience. After about a good 17 holes in of golfing, the gang was about one more course before the game was over.

"Well, we've completed 19 courses so far and we made it this far," Andrew said.

"Yeah, and you are doing excellent at this point," Chaosky remarked referring to the chart showing how good Andrew was doing.

"You guys only have one hole left before the game is over," Sam stated.

"Gotcha Sammy," Alex said. "Alright babe, let's do this."

"You got it baby," Andrew said as Alex handed him another golf ball. Clover and Robert were still relaxing while this was going on.

"Jim, this is our cue," Scram said hiding in a bush with Jim. "Let's put this plan into action."

"Right behind you bud," Jim said as the two trouble makers were about to put their plan into action.

"Let's do this," Andrew got his club ready. "Time to finish this game."

Before he could swing the club and hit the ball, an unexpected laughter was then heard.

"What the…?" Andrew was confused as was Alex. The others were confused too.

"I hope you fools don't mind if we drop by and pay a visit," The voice from the bush called out.

"…?" The gang couldn't say anything. Coming out of the bush, was Jim and Scram as the five super spies got shocked.

"JIM AND SCRAM!" The five of them shouted.

"That right fools," Scram snickered. "It's me and my partner Jim."

"Yah, and we're about to ruin all of your precious fun now!" Jim jeered.

"Guys, who are these folks?" Robert asked.

"They're Jim and Scram, the biggest trouble makers you'd ever meet," Andrew said. "They've caused us so much trouble in the past."

"These guys tried to con Andrew and I into paying a fake water bill," Chaosky stated. "And they also tried to bankrupt WOOHP and almost put them out of business."

"Most recently, these two joined up with Lumiere, another criminal we encountered in the past." Sam stated.

"The three of them along with a monkey tried to destroy Andrew the last time we encountered them," Alex said.

"But we still put a stop to that, thanks to Andrew," Clover said. "But now they're back to ruin everyone's fun!"

"I see," Robert rubbed his chin. "Thanks fer the update y'all."

"Okay if you don't mind ending this conversation, we have the perfect plan to ruin your fun now," Scram said.

"As par command by Lumiere himself we have a special something to show you all," Jim commented.

"And what would that be?" Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"Behold! Feast your eyes on this!" Scram showed them a box with a tornado on the front.

"Huh?" Andrew was skeptical.

"Say hello to the Tornado box," Scram commented.

"You stole our idea!" Alex scolded.

"Technically it wasn't your idea, it was WOOHP's idea," Scram commented.

"But with this wonderful thing, we are about to put Lumiere's plan into action," Jim commented. "In other words, the lot of you are about to have a nice wonderful play date with Mr. Tornado!"

"Andy, what's he trying to say," Alex asked Andrew, sounding concerned.

"I think what he's saying is that the box can summon an actual tornado to ruin everything in this golf course," Andrew stated.

"WHAT!?" Alex was shocked.

"That's right fool," Scram got out a remote which would activate the tornado as he placed the box onto the ground. "And with this tornado, we are about to launch a tornado to ruin all of your fun and ruin this entire golf course for the lot of you!"

"Oh my…" Chaosky was shocked.

"I hope you like Mr. Tornado, cause this is going to be a real gusty blast!" Scram said as he and Jim stepped back.

Afterwards, Scram pressed the button which slowly activated the tornado from inside the box. After about a few moments of transforming, a realistic tornado was emerged from the box, and it was starting to destroy everything.

"Oh my-" The tornado manage to suck in the golf ball Andrew was about to use.

"Sweetie, there goes your golf ball," Alex pointed out.

"Rats…" Andrew sneered as the tornado went ahead and destroyed everything in the golf course.

"That's right, do your work," Scram cackled. "Make sure you destroy everything and ruin all of the fun for these fools!"

"Yeah!" Jim snickered as the both of them cackled loudly as a result.

"We got to stop that tornado before the entire golf course is destroyed," Andrew stated.

"But how?"

"I have just the thing," Chaosky got out what appeared to be a hair dryer as he tossed it over to Andrew.

"What is this," Andrew asked.

"It's called the Wind Tunnel 9000 Laser Tornado Blast Hair-dryer!" Chaosky stated.

"What does it do," Alex asked.

"It's courtesy of WOOHP and it's suppose to stop that tornado by using aerodynamic power," Sam stated.

"The Wind Tunnel 9000 Laser Tornado Blast Hair-dryer huh?" Andrew asked.

"That's right," Chaosky and Sam nodded together.

"Right, I'm just going to call it the Wind Tunnel 9000 if everyone's okay with that," Andrew faced the readers as he said this.

"Good idea," Alex nodded.

It was then the tornado then made its way towards the happy couple.

"Guys, the tornado's heading for you!" Chaosky shouted.

"The hair dryer needs to recharge! When it's completely charge, you can fire it towards the tornado when behind let's say, a wall," Sam explained. "Until that happens, you guys have to outrun it and jump over any obstacle that is in your way!"

"Got it!" Andrew faced his girlfriend. "Come on Alex, we got a tornado to outrun!"

"Right behind you Romeo," Alex said as the two of them started running, with the tornado trailing right behind them.

"I hope they can outrun it," Sam hoped.

"Me too Sammy," Chaosky agreed.

"Do ya hope he'll make it Clova?" Robert asked his girlfriend.

"I'm pretty sure he'll make it, he and Alex are like the happiest couple I ever met," Clover said. "Aside from you and me that is."

"I hear ya Clover mah gal," Robert gushed. "Let's relax some more while they take care of the tornado."

"You got it Robby Poo!"

The two of them relaxed as Sam and Chaosky hoped the happy couple could outrun the tornado, all while Andrew and Alex started running away from the tornado…

* * *

Andrew and Alex were running from said Tornado and after jumping over a garbage can, the tornado sucked up the can and was now carrying it with its strong wind gusts. Andrew noticed this and then remarked.

"That tornado's carrying a…GARBAGE CAN!" Andrew shouted as a result.

"How did that can get there anyway babe?" Alex asked.

"I don't know but we have to outrun this thing and figure out how to use this Wind Tunnel 9000 on it," Andrew said. "Let's go babe."

"Right behind you sweet cheeks!" Alex said as the two of them continued running.

After a few moments of running, the two of them came across a brick wall which appeared out of nowhere.

"There's a brick wall ahead of us," Alex stated. "And look, there's something written on the wall!"

"It says 'THE WALL! COURTESY OF DAFFY LUMP AND BUILT BY THE HISPANICS'!" Andrew grimaced as a result.

"Where did this come from," Alex asked. "And why was it built?"

"No time for that now, we got to jump over this wall," Andrew stated. "On the count of three, we jump over this okay babe?"

"You got it Andy!"

"Okay here we go; 1, 2, 3!"

It was then the two of them leapt right over the brick wall and jumped down onto the other side. For some reason, the tornado got stuck behind the wall, not able to go around it.

"Okay while it's busy and since the Wind Tunnel 9000 is charged, its time to attack this thing!" Andrew got out the hair dryer.

"Go for it babe!" Alex cried out.

Andrew pointed the hair dryer towards the tornado and fired at it, causing it to go back as a result of direct contact, doing officially one damage to it. It then slowly started tearing down the brick wall courtesy of Daffy Lump.

"It's tearing down the wall, let's duck and cover!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Right!"

The two of them ducked as they avoid the bricks that were sent flying everywhere from the tornado bulldozing the wall bit-by-bit. Once the wall was destroyed, the tornado made its way towards Andrew and Alex once again.

"Let's run for it," Andrew got up along with Alex.

"Right behind you!" Alex nodded as the two of them started running away from the tornado again, with the tornado trailing close behind them…

* * *

Throughout this whole scenario, the happy couple managed to outrun the tornado until they made it to several brick walls courtesy of Daffy Lump. Each time they went over the wall, the hair dryer was charged and they fired it at the tornado, taking turns each time while at it. After about three more brick walls were demolished by the tornado and the couple fired at it 3 more times, the tornado was revealed to have been hit four times and only needed to be fired at one more time in order for it to be destroyed. The tornado started chasing the couple once again.

"Well we managed to hit the tornado four times so far," Andrew exclaimed while they were running away from the tornado. "We only need to shoot it one more time before it's destroyed!"

"So we just have to let the hair dryer charge and shoot at it the next wall we jump over?" Alex asked.

"Exactly," Andrew said. "Let's roll!"

"Got it!"

The two of them continued running from the tornado for a couple minutes, all while jumping over obstacles that were in the way. Afterwards, the two of them were heading for another brick wall, as the Wind Tunnel 9000 had finished charging.

"Andy, there's the brick wall!" Alex exclaimed.

"Right, let's jump over it!" Andrew stated

Alex nodded as the both of them leapt right over the wall as the tornado was starting to bulldoze this wall two.

"IT'S ALL YOU ANDREW," Alex gave him the hair dryer. "MAKE THE FINAL BLOW!"

"YOU GOT IT BABE!" Andrew aimed the hair dryer towards the tornado and fired at it, causing damage to it as the tornado slowly disappeared in the process and the sky was clearing up as a result.

"Whew we did it," Andrew wiped his forehead.

"We sure did babe," Alex whooped. "We did it together."

"That we did Alex," Andrew stated. "That we did."

They then hugged as a result, as a nearby voice shouted.

"HEY YOU TWO!"

It was revealed to be Chaosky as he along with Sam and even Clover and Robert approached the happy couple, all satisfied and such.

"You guys put a stop to the tornado didn't you," Chaosky asked.

"We sure did," Andrew said with Alex right beside him.

"Excellent work you two," Sam said. "Now we can finish this game in peace."

"Ha ha ha, that's what you think," Scram said as he along with Jim approached them. "You might have ruined our fun with the tornado, but the fun is only starting."

"What are you talking about," Andrew questioned.

"Take a look for yourself," Jim showed them the golf course which was completely trashed now thanks to the tornado.

"This sucks," Andrew groaned as Alex rubbed his back to comfort him.

"But that's not all," Scram gave them a paper. "Since you guys had managed to use this course for your little game and since it's been trashed, I'm afraid you guys are going to pay off a bill for using this course to begin with and as a bonus, a bill to help repair all property damage that was caused today!"

"But we didn't do this," Andrew stated.

"Ah but you had caused a tornado to go berserk and that's a dangerous thing," Scram said hypocritically.

"So in other words we're being ripped off once again right," Chaosky asked.

"Got that right buster," Scram stated.

"You're being ripped off! You're being ripped off!" Jim chimed in a mockingly tone. The group was upset that this was happening to them once again.

"Heh heh, man, not only is this one stupid town, but these are a bunch of stupid folks that fall straight into our scams, and the plans that Lumiere set up for them," Scram snickered. "It's great to be a winner!"

"Not if I can help it," Andrew got out a golf club as he then got ready to swing. "FOUR!"

Once he shouted that, he swung the club and he sent the two troublemaking con artists flying.

"Crap we lost again!" Scram shouted.

"I told you we should have used that Venus flytrap plant to spray them with a poisonous gas and have it shoot spikes at them and suck on them slowly and painfully!" Jim shouted.

"Well we have to plan for next time you knucklehead!" Scram shouted in aggravation.

"Right!" Jim shouted.

"WE'RE BEING BLASTED OFF AGAIN!" The two of them shouted as they were sent flying in the horizon to parts unknown, turning into a sparkling star in the process…

* * *

Back with the gang, Andrew dusted his hands off and commented.

"That takes care of them; we're safe now from being ripped off." Andrew said.

"And hey, look at this," Chaosky saw the last hole to the course. He peaked into it and saw the golf ball right in it. "Guys, the last golf ball made its way into the hole! The tornado must have dropped it in there after it vanished."

"Did you hear that babe!? You did it!" Alex went and gave Andrew a hug. "You completed the game! I'm so proud of you baby!"

"I know, and I'm happy that you served as my caddy and you were the best one I had for this game," Andrew then said. "But what are we going to do about this ruined golf course?"

"Hmmm… Perhaps maybe if you use the prize money you earned to pay off for repairs that need to be made for the course, maybe that's something we can do," Alex suggested.

"Yeah great idea honey," Andrew liked her idea. "And we can explain that this was all Jim and Scram's doing."

"Yeah, and I can explain it to them just for you guys," Chaosky offered.

"Good idea Chaosky." Andrew said.

"Hey Andrew," Alex got his attention. "Thanks for letting me be your caddy for this game."

"It's like I said darling, you were the best caddy I could ask for," Andrew commented.

"Really?"

"Yeah, with all the outrunning of that tornado and how we worked together to take it down, it doesn't get any better," Andrew then playfully teased. "In fact, you girl make everything exciting and fun pumpkin."

"Hehehe, oh Andrew baby," Alex giggled as she then said seductively. "I love you so much Romeo."

"And I love you so much too my baby doll." Andrew sounded just as seductive.

It was then they started French kissing together, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another in a romantic and an extremely sexual manner. They were enjoying every moment of it.

"Well Chaosky, looks like this game came to a close," Sam said.

"Yeah, it always makes me happy to see our favorite happy couple enjoying themselves in such a sweet and happy manner," Chaosky said.

"Yeah," Sam agreed as she picked Chaosky up. "I do love you so much Chaosky."

"I love you so much too Sammy."

They then started kissing too, to the same lengths as Andrew and Alex, as they were unaware that Robert was there, but he was more focused on Clover, and no one else aside from them was there at the moment.

"Well Robby, looks like this wraps up this game now," Clover said.

"Yah, but next time we have a sporting game of some kind, I think we should do somethin' I'd like to play," Robert said.

"And what would that be dearie," Clover asked him.

"I'd like us to play somethin' like boxin', ice hockey, or maybe tennis too," Robert said.

"I'll play if we can tag team together as a battle couple my sexy man," Clover wooed him. "Just like that happy couple over there." She pointed to Andrew and Alex French kissing as a result.

"Oh Clova, Clova mah darlin' y'all really love to push mah buttons don't ya," Robert said playfully. "That's what makes ya even more hotta and sexier than anyone could imagine."

"Oh Robby Poo," Clover went into complete seductive mode. "I love you so much, my handsome and sexy man!"

"I love ya so much too Clover, mah beautiful buttah ball," Robert said afterwards.

They then engaged in French kissing too like the others, letting their tongues touch each others in a romantic and extremely sexual manner, just like Andrew and Alex. The three couples were enjoying every moment of this as there was absolutely no one around to witness this. The couple continued kissing in a sexual manner as we now started zooming out of the golf course. The screen slowly started fading out in black afterwards, and you all know what that means? Yes, this is the end of the story now readers…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY! I'VE BEEN MEANING TO DO A GOLFING STORY AND NOW HERE IT IS! I HOPE IT WAS GOOD!**

 **HERE'S A LITTLE FACT; THE PART WHERE ANDREW AND ALEX HAD TO OUTRUN THE TORNADO UNTIL THEY GOT OVER A BRICK WALL AND SHOT AT IT AFTERWARDS, LISTEN, IF YOU HAVE PLAYED THAT ONE POINT IN 'TOTALLY SPIES 2: UNDERCOVER', WHERE ALEX HAD TO OUTRUN THE TORNADO IN A SIMILAR MANNER TO THIS STORY, THEN YOU'LL MOST LIKELY GET THAT PART OF THE STORY.**

 **ALSO, THE PART WHERE JIM SAYS THAT THEY SHOULD HAVE HAD A VENUS FLYTRAP GO AFTER THEM WAS ALSO REFERENCED FROM THE SAME GAME, WHERE ALEX HAD TO CATCH AND CAPTURE A PLANT IN ONE OF THE MISSIONS. JUST IN CASE NONE OF YOU GOT THAT!**

 **ANYWAY, NOW THAT THAT'S ALL SET, I HOPE ON MAKING ANOTHER NEW STORY SOON! IT MIGHT TAKE A BIT BEFORE I CAN COME UP WITH SOMETHING CLEVER, BUT I'LL COME UP WITH SOMETHING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! UNTIL THAT DOES HAPPEN, I HOPE YOU ALL TUNE IN AGAIN FOR THE NEXT STORY THAT I WILL EVENTUALLY END UP CREATING!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, IF YOU WANT TO, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL!**

 **OTHERWISE, SINCE I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO ADD TO THIS AUTHOR NOTE, THAT'S ALL THAT I HAVE FOR NOW READERS! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING OUT THERE, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE NOW READERS EVERYWHERE!**


End file.
